


When My Fever Breaks

by Redwhite23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwhite23/pseuds/Redwhite23
Summary: Beth Mead was woken up by the sound of retching. Frowning, she got up and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. There she found her girlfriend slumped around the toilet, looking absolutely miserable.
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	When My Fever Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Sorry, it took a while to post a new story, but I'm really busy. Everybody seems to have the flu right now, so do I. It did inspire and gave me time to write a new story though. Hope you enjoy it. Only checked by me, so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know in the comments what you want me to write about next.

Beth Mead was woken up by the sound of retching. Frowning, she got up and tiptoed her way to the bathroom. There she found her girlfriend slumped around the toilet, looking absolutely miserable. Without thinking twice, she sat down next to her and started to rub her back. 

“Daan…you’re really hot”, the blonde said concerned.

“I know”, the brunette replied before another wave of nausea hit her. 

“No…I mean your temperature. I think you’ve got a fever baby” she said, holding her girlfriend’s hair back. 

“I’ll be fine”, Daan said as she tried to stand, but failed. Luckily Beth was there to catch her.

“I can see that..”, the younger woman said with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll get you a glass of water and some aspirin. You need to go back to bed. No training for you tomorrow”. 

Beth helped Daan back into bed and stroked her hair back, before she returned to the bathroom to get the thermometer, water and some aspirin. She sat down next to the exhausted brunette and took her temperature.

“You have a 39 degree fever Daan..”, Beth said worried. She took the water and aspirin from the nightstand and handed both to the older woman. “Here take these, it’ll hopefully reduce the fever”.

“You should stay away from me. I’m contagious”, Daan said as she swallowed the aspirin and immediately got under the covers again.

“I don’t know if you remember, because you had a fever dream and stuff, but we kissed last night...for at least 20 glorious minutes”, Beth said dreamily, before she remembered what the consequences of said kisses were. “Uh oh…If you have the flu, I’m definitely going to get it as well”.

“Great, this is going to be West Ham all over again”.

“Why? Did you kiss anyone else?”, the blonde laughed.

“No, of course not! But we have such a thin squad. If they lose us both, they’re going to have to postpone the game”. 

“Don’t worry about that now. Focus on getting better, okay? Do you want me to hold you?”

Daan nodded yes and laid her head on Beth’s shoulder. The younger woman wrapped both arms around her and stroked her hair off her sweaty forehead. She gave her one last kiss on her temple, before the older woman drifted off into a deep sleep.

**********

The next morning Beth woke up with aching muscles and an explosive headache. Looking to her side she saw her girlfriend still wrapped up in her own cocoon. As she tried to get up to go to the bathroom, the first wave of nausea hit her and she had to sprint to the toilet. After emptying her stomach, she slumped down and rested her head on her arm. 

“I see it already got to you”, Beth heard and saw her girlfriend standing in the doorway, wrapped in her blanket. 

“What the hell did you pass into my mouth with your saliva?! I’m going to die!”, the younger woman said dramatically. 

“No, you’re not. You’re such a dramatic. I didn’t hear you complain when you pushed your tongue into my mouth. You’re going to be fine. I just took my temperature and it’s already back to 38 degrees, we just need to stay in bed today and sleep it off”. 

“So, who’s going to take care of us?”, Beth asked stumbling back into bed. 

“….”

“….”

“….We can take care of ourselves. Right?” 

“I’m calling my mother”.

“No, you’re not! We are 24 and 28 years old. We are adults, we can take care of ourselves”, Daan said a little unsure. “Besides, it’ll take hours for your mother to get here. Just…don’t call her at all”.

“She’ll do it. She can cook for us. Good nutrition is important for us right now. We need to get better as soon as possible”, Beth argued. 

“No, then she’ll know we’re both sick”.

“Eh…that’s the point right?”, the younger woman frowned. “Oh, wait a minute. You’re afraid of what she’s going to think. We’ve been together for over 2 years Daan! My mother knows we have sex. She’s not dumb. Besides, the fact that you sneezed in my face is probably what has given me the flu, not what we did under the covers”. 

“Fine, call her”, Daan said, too tired to continue with the argument. 

Both women made themselves comfortable under the covers as Beth grabbed her phone off her nightstand and called her mother. It took a few seconds, before her mother answered.

“Ey, mum”, Beth started. “How are you?”

“Hey, beautiful daughter of mine. I’m good! Your father just had the flu. It seems like everybody has it at the moment. You better stay away from people right now”, June Mead said.

“Yeah…that’s why I’m calling. I’m afraid I already caught it and I was wondering if you could come over. I know it’s a long drive, but I could really use your help”.

“Can’t Daniëlle take care of you?”

“Daan has the flu too mum. I think I got it from her”.

Daan spun her head around as fast as she could and looked at Beth with big pleading eyes.

“This is why you should never kiss someone who has the flu. Is it that hard to not touch each other for a week?”, June argued.

“I didn’t know she had the flu when I kissed her! Besides, she sneezed in my face the other night”.

Daan got beet red and hid herself under the covers. 

“Alright then, I can be there tonight. I’ll do some groceries and I’ll cook for you. Don’t worry about it”. 

“Thanks so much mum, I love you”. 

“I love you too. I’ll see you tonight. Get some sleep!”

“We will mum, see ya tonight!”, Beth said as she ended the phone call. 

Looking under the covers, she saw Daan with her hands covering her eyes. “Why are you hiding?”, she asked.

“Because I was afraid you were going to give your mother a detailed description of what we did the other night!” 

“Ew, of course not. I love my mum, but she doesn’t need to know what exactly we do. It’ll be the death of her”, Beth said laughing. “Come on, I’ll be the big spoon.”. Beth wrapped an arm around the older woman and snuggled against her back. “Get some sleep. She’ll be here tonight”. 

“Okay”.

“But darling when you reach for me, it feels just like infinity…  
Hold my hand and ease my aches. Wake me up when my fever breaks”, Beth tried to sing. 

“I love you”, Daan said contently.

“I love you too”, Beth replied as both women drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

**********

Beth’s mother arrived that evening and stayed for another two days. After five days they both returned to training, with of course the obvious comments from their teammates. All Daan and Beth knew, was that if they were going to be sick, they wouldn’t want to be sick with anyone else, but each other.


End file.
